A triac in which two complementary thyristors are connected in inverse parallel so that a current can flow bidirectionally is used for AC control or the like.
Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2011-192691) discloses the techniques for improving the switching performance of a triac, in particular, improvement in withstand voltage and suppression (prevention) of commutation failure.